


当我们第一次相遇时

by enokidu



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 尚曜 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enokidu/pseuds/enokidu
Summary: 他和他的第一次性爱





	当我们第一次相遇时

“曜汉哥，我想跟你做爱。”

第一次听到李垠尚跟他说这句话的时候，吓得金曜汉差点把舌头咬掉。

他当时正吃着黄瓜，听到这句话之前，他甚至还在不正经的调戏李垠尚，问李垠尚他和这根黄瓜哪个大。

金曜汉就是嘴上的劲儿大，实际上他根本没有经历过这样的事情，即使理论知识已经能写出一本《性爱指南》这样的巨作。

“可以吗？曜汉哥。”

金曜汉被他看得直打哆嗦，那眼神别提多犀利了。

“突然是怎么了……”

“因为我们有在谈恋爱对吧，而做爱是恋人之间最好的调和剂和催化剂。”

“倒也不用如此直白。”

隔天，金曜汉收到一束玫瑰，他开门收玫瑰的时候，快递小哥看着他笑，把他心里看的毛毛的。他抽出玫瑰里的卡片，两眼一黑，上面写道：曜汉哥，可以跟我做爱吗？

做做做，做你个头啊。

金曜汉觉得自己脑袋上的青筋都要爆起来了。

但他思考了一会儿，还是掏出手机，打开G市场，点击购买了一套灌肠工具。

金曜汉以生病为借口回家了几天，之间还收到了李垠尚的道歉短信。

“在宿舍等着吧，混小子。”

这是金曜汉的回复。

当金曜汉赤身裸体的站在李垠尚的床边也是他回来后的事情了，他催促着李垠尚去洗澡，然后他进去洗，出来以后就变成了这样。

“你哥是豁出去了，你可要好好对我。”

“我会的，哥！”

李垠尚飞扑向金曜汉，转眼间就把他压在了自己的身下。

金曜汉悔的肠子都青了，这是什么无厘头的开场，自己的第一次怎么可以这样。

“哥哥，不可以走神啊。”

李垠尚亲着他，唇齿交接，舌头追寻着舌头，嬉戏打闹。李垠尚出于本能向下进攻着，牙齿咋啮着金曜汉胸前的两点，很快，乳首不堪重负地挺立了起来，李垠尚很满意的在金曜汉白嫩嫩的胸口上盖了一个红色的印记。

“西吧，你要疼死我啊。”

正被吻得七荤八素金曜汉惊呼。

李垠尚修长的手指，摸到金曜汉的穴口后，直直的就想往里面捅。

虽然金曜汉是第一次，刚刚也做过清理，但他知道这样直接进去会死人的，男人不像女性那种身体构造，兴奋了也不会有爱液流出来。

“那怎么办啊。”

李垠尚的脸塌了下来，紧张的不知所措。

“呀，小崽子想跟我做爱，提前都不先学习一下吗？”

“啊，想起来了……哥，对不起，太紧张给忘了。”李垠尚慌慌张张地连忙爬起来，从抽屉里拿出一瓶润滑剂，挤到了手上。

他把沾满粘液的手指再次探到金曜汉的后穴，金曜汉紧张的绷紧了身子。

“放松，会受伤的。”

因为很紧的缘故，李垠尚进入的并不顺利，他亲吻着金曜汉，安慰着他，手指在满是褶皱的甬道里耐心的开发着。一指、两指、三指，李垠尚的手指都被泡的泛白，但他还是很耐心的帮他扩充。

“可……可以了。”

金曜汉的身体开始软了下来，他的后穴在手指的玩弄下，变得有些微妙，这是他从未感受过的。

“我能进去了吗？”

“嗯。”

金曜汉点点头，他把腿分的更开，两条腿勾上李垠尚的腰，让他毫无顾虑的插进去。

“唔……”

因为前戏做的比较好，金曜汉并不能感受到太多的疼痛，所代替的是他后穴勾勒出李垠尚性器的形状，那根粗大的家伙在一点点的、没有任何保护措施的进入他。

李垠尚说他不想带套，想更真实的感受哥哥，死乞白赖的求他来着。

“想让哥哥怀上我的孩子。”李垠尚总是认真的说着些荤话，让人难以抗拒。

“我开动了。”

不知道是说要开始品尝金曜汉了，还是向金曜汉汇报一下他要开始动了，李垠尚就在金曜汉的身上律动了起来。

李垠尚很温柔，金曜汉的身体对异物的排斥逐渐消失，开始变得习惯，他的腰随着李垠尚的节奏摆动。他想要更多的快感。他悄悄的用手开始撸弄起了自己的分身，这个危险行为被李垠尚所发现。李垠尚抓住他的双手，交叉着高举过头顶。

“不可以，哥的一切都交给我。”

李垠尚用他的性器在金曜汉的体内寻找着什么。

“是这里吗？”李垠尚把龟头往金曜汉体内的某处顶了一顶，明显金曜汉猛地一颤，不自觉的从嘴角溢出来瑰丽的呻吟。

李垠尚从未听到过这样的声音。

平日里的金曜汉总会垠尚、垠尚的喊，他的声音有些低沉，但发出的字节连在一起却软软糯糯的。

李垠尚很喜欢听他讲话，也很喜欢他的语调，他经常思考金曜汉是不是棉花糖做的，要不然怎么会又软又甜。

李垠尚的手覆上金曜汉前面的脆弱，金曜汉又呜咽了一声，他想，曜汉哥的叫床声果然更加好听了。

金曜汉在李垠尚的前后夹击中，很快要攀上高潮。

李垠尚的动作戛然而止。

“我操，你……这样很容易让人阳痿的……”

金曜汉要死掉了，他忿忿的抱怨道，他真的很想射出来，但就差了一点点，再有一点点就行了……得不到愉悦感觉的他，不停的扭动着腰肢，想要得到一点抚慰。

“错了哥哥，是我在肏你。”

“……”正躺在他身下承欢的金曜汉没办法反驳。

“我不想喊你哥了。”

“你小子又说什么胡话呢。”

“金曜汉。”李垠尚直呼其名，“这种时候就不要觉得自己是哥哥了吧。”

李垠尚开始不停的蹭着金曜汉，轻轻的，像拿着一根羽毛，不停的在搔扪着却从没抓住重点。

“李垠尚，那里不可以……”金曜汉两只手在李垠尚的背上胡乱的抓着，找不到一个助力点。

“不可以什么？”

“啊——”

李垠尚重重撞击了他一下，囊袋和身下雪白的臀瓣因此发出了一声巨响，配合着床的尖叫，响彻整个房间，但李垠尚并没继续动起来的意思。

“坏蛋。”金曜汉欲而不得，张口就对着他的肩膀咬了下去。

“嘶”。

金曜汉可够狠的，肩膀的疼痛度让李垠尚觉得可能要永久留下牙印。李垠尚抬手用自己右手循着肇事者的乳首，一路滑到他的双唇，撬开他的贝齿，用食指和无名指在他的嘴里做着活塞运动。

金曜汉的舌头缠绕着他的手指，无比的色情。

“这张嘴这么厉害，怎么就是不说你到底想要什么呢。”

李垠尚把手指抽出来，上面还连着金曜汉的银丝，拉出长长的弧线。金曜汉的嘴唇肿肿的，不知道是因为被李垠尚咬的还是被他用手指给搞的，颜色红的不正常。他的全身也像被情欲给抽打了一般，到处都是旖旎的香氛。他大口大口的喘着气，下垂眼泛着红，眼眶里也起着波澜。

李垠尚有点心疼，毕竟两个人还保持着交媾的姿势。

“我想让你叫我老公，最好能求求我。”李垠尚实话实话，手上还不忘抓住金曜汉有些疲软的玉茎，上下拤了几下。

“李垠尚，你不是人。”

金曜汉的前面得到了一丢丢安慰，后面的穴口吸着李垠尚，想让他动起来。

李垠尚说：“我不在意那个，我在意我到底是不是你老公。”

“你好没自信啊，真是小朋友”，金曜汉戏谑的笑了一下，他勉勉强强把头抬起，用肉乎乎的脸颊蹭着李垠尚的耳垂，接着又用唇瓣擒住，狠狠的嘬了一下。

“老公，求求你肏我，好不好。”

金曜汉舔着李垠尚的耳道，在他的耳边一个字一个字的把这句话钉在他的耳朵里。

明显，李垠尚深埋在金曜汉身体里的东西又胀大了一圈，金曜汉满意用手拍拍李垠尚的脸，亲了亲他。

李垠尚连呼吸都紊乱了，吭哧吭哧的抓住金曜汉的两个脚踝，让金曜汉的两条腿严丝合缝的并起来。他把金曜汉折了起来，让他的大腿紧紧贴到他自己的胸部，呈一个镜像的Z字状。这样的姿势使金曜汉的后面一览无余，李垠尚能够畅通无阻的进入到更深的地方。而金曜汉的性器也夹在他的小腹和双腿中间，带给他更多摩擦的快感。

李垠尚仿佛是一根干柴被点燃了，越干越起劲。他把阴茎从金曜汉的身体里拔出来，又全根没入进去，每次都狠狠的擦过金曜汉的敏感点。金曜汉被撞的毫无还手之力，他用双手紧紧抓住床单，不停的呻吟着。他喊着李垠尚的名字，想让李垠尚饶了他。他的小腿因为长时间的兴奋痉挛了起来，弓直了脚背，五个脚趾也全部张开来。

金曜汉的这样模样并没有激起李垠尚什么神矜柔情，反而他把金曜汉的腿放下来，抱着他，把他的身体一转，让他双腿叉开跪了下来。李垠尚没有松开他们结合的部分，他能感受到旋转时，穴肉带来的摩擦阻力和被挤压时更强烈的刺激。

金曜汉趴在那里，双丘高高的翘起，像一条刚上岸的鱼，大口大口的吐气，他需要空气和休息。

李垠尚可不给他机会，他钳住他的腰，再次操弄了起来。

金曜汉的腰很细，很容易就折断了吧，李垠尚想。

“李垠尚……小尚……老公……不要……快放开……”

零碎的单词从金曜汉嘴里蹦了出来，他觉得自己是要被干坏了。

“啊！”

金曜汉开始尖叫，他自己不知道，李垠尚误打误撞捅到了他的前列腺，一种奇妙的快感从后穴的嫩肉蔓延到了身体的每一寸肌肤。

“原来这里是你的好地方啊。”李垠尚掰过他的下巴，让他与他接吻，“曜曜身上敏感的地方可真多。”

李垠尚又换了一种叫法，好像在实验哪种叫法会让他亲爱的曜汉哥更加兴奋。

“垠尚哥，曜汉哥你们在吗？”

门口传出来的敲门声，让金曜汉差点没把李垠尚夹断。

是南道贤的声音。

李垠尚迅速用手捂住金曜汉的嘴巴，但是坏心眼的下半身继续在向他的前列腺施加压力。

“嗯……啊……”

“不要出声哦，弟弟就在门口呢，我们应该都不想被他发现。”李垠尚小声的说，如同恶魔在低语。

“呜呜……”

金曜汉哭了起来，他面前的床单被他的眼泪所打湿，他也不知道为什么哭，可能因为耻辱，也可能因为太舒服了，亦或是有会被南道贤发现的可能，总之是因为李垠尚这个家伙总是欺负他。

不一会儿，南道贤见没人应他，就走了。走的时候还不忘小声嘀咕着：“奇怪，怎么刚回来就听到有声音，好吓人，我还是出门吧。”

“我不要这样的姿势，我要小尚抱。”金曜汉哭着说。

听到南道贤关门的声音，他紧绷的身体才放松了下来。他的双腿跪的好疼，后面的小穴也一跳一跳的。他现在唯一想做的，就是看着李垠尚的脸高潮。

李垠尚把他捞起来，让他面向自己，搂在怀里，他哄他：“好好，宝宝说什么就是什么。”

称呼又变了。

李垠尚帮他舔掉泪水，亲着他的眼睑，他黑色的睫毛微微颤抖。李垠尚摸索了一会儿，终于又找到了金曜汉的“好地方”。还没有抽插几下，金曜汉的手猛得抓住李垠尚的手，十指相扣之际，他雪白的脖颈高高仰起，性器抖动了两下，一片白浊飞出。

“金曜汉……曜曜宝贝儿……”

李垠尚喊着他的名字，在后穴猛烈收缩的刺激下，把浓浓的爱意撒在了金曜汉的身体里。

高潮的余韵让金曜汉把脸埋到李垠尚怀里，久久不愿松开。开始慢慢清醒的他，越来越能感受到李垠尚留在他身体里性器又在蠢蠢欲动。

“你你你，给我出去。”

“哥哥，有没有弄疼你啊，我给你揉揉腰。”

李垠尚慌慌张张的退了出来，这会儿他恢复了理智，知道关心金曜汉了。

“我的腰和我的腿要疼死了，你小子还知道我是你哥？”

金曜汉没说谎话，他的第一次性爱有些过于激烈了，他的双腿还不能好好的并起来，后面稍微一动，就有液体流出来。

是李垠尚的精液。

金曜汉想到这里的时候，本来已经平静脸又开始烧了起来。

“在想什么呢。”李垠尚侧躺着看着他说，他可爱的脸庞完全看不出来会在床上那么凶残。

“在想，下次你要是还不带套，我就把你那里给剁了。”

“真的吗？还有下次！”

“……”

李垠尚倒是会抓重点。

“西吧，真的真的……”

金曜汉不会拒绝李垠尚的。

因为他真的很爱他。

就像李垠尚曾经跟他说过的：“我会保护哥一辈子。”

金曜汉从没把这话当作戏言来听，李垠尚看他的眼神是如此的清亮透彻，真挚的要命。

事实证明，李垠尚也确实这样做了。

即使是性爱，大概也是李垠尚看到了金曜汉的日记本，他才会鼓足勇气说出，想和曜汉哥做爱这样的话。

这不能怪李垠尚，是金曜汉故意放在那里的。

“x年x月x日，李垠尚你真是个木头，我好想跟你做爱啊。”  



End file.
